marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze, Hero Datafile)
Ghost Rider (Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze) (by Bretbo) modified by Nomad79 Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Guilt-Ridden Drifted, Spirit of Vengeance, Stunt Cyclist Power Sets FORM OF THE RIDER Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Hellfire Blast D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Hellfire Enchanted Chain. The Rider can use this chain to grapple enemies, add D6 and step up effect die +1 when inflicting a complication on a target. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Form of the Rider powers in your dice pool, at –1 step for each additional power after the second. SFX: Penance Stare. When inflicting emotional stress against a single target add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Relentless. As part of an action, spend a PP and move Physical Stress to the Doom Pool and step up a trait +1 for this action. SFX: The Devils Due. On a successful reaction to a Physical attack, inflict Emotional Stress with your effect die. Spend a PP to step up your effect die +1. SFX: Unliving Form. Spend a PP to ignore stress, trauma, and complications from poison, disease, aging, lack of air, etc. Limit: Guilt Ridden Souls. Both the Penance Stare SFX and The Devil's Due SFX can only be used on opponents that have a soul and are capable of feeling regret. And can only be used against a given target once per scene. Limit: Spirit of Vengeance. Both 1’s and 2’s count as opportunities when using a Form of the Rider power trait. Only 1’s are excluded from use. GHOST RIDER'S MOTORCYCLE Enhanced Speed D8, Jump D8, Mystic Resistance D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Wall-Riding D8, Water-Riding D8 SFX: Dragged by the Chains. In a dice pool that includes a Ghost Rider's Motorcycle power, step up or double Ghost Rider's Motorcycle die, discard the highest rolling die in the dice pool, and add three dice for your total. SFX: Out of Hell. Shutdown a Ghost of Vengeance power to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend 1 PP to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Reformation. Spend 1 PP to recover Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical stress and step back Ghost Rider's Motorcycle's physical trauma. SFX: Speed Demon. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for an action. Limit: Dependant Power. When you shutdown your Form of the Rider power set, step back Superhuman Durability and shutdown Wall Riding and Water Riding. Limit: Vehicle. Ghost Rider's Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. Shutdown Ghost Rider's Motorcycle and gain 1 PP. Take a recovery action against the doom pool to reactivate Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Vehicle Master D10 Milestones VENGEANCE IS MINE ! 1 XP When you declare an opponent is a sinner and worthy of vengeance. 3 XP When you stress out an opponent you have declared worthy of vengeance. 10 XP When you encounter a truly pure individual or renew your commitment to deliver vengeance to all mankind. WANDER THE BACK ROADS Johnny is trying to keep far afield of Mephisto, which seems to cause him to encounter those in need and battle various supernatural creatures. 1 XP When you actively help a person in need. 3 XP When you battle a supernatural creature. 10 XP When you encounter Mephisto or one of his key lieutenants. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Marvel Knights Category:Champions Category:Midnight Sons Category:Legion of Monsters Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Spirit of Vengeance